


Taking Root

by Padjal_Protector



Series: Tales from the Twelveswood [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 03:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padjal_Protector/pseuds/Padjal_Protector
Summary: Joining the Twin Adders, learning to use a lance and progressing by leaps and bounds, Van seems set on making something of himself in Gridania. Just as things seem to be settling down, fate throws him a bit off balance.





	Taking Root

**Author's Note:**

> In this house we love and support WoLxNPC ships.

If he stopped and thought about things, he was still somewhat stuck in disbelief.

The elezen stood in the middle of what was now _his_ own home. Hands on hips he surveyed the, for now, rather barren interior of the small house. His house. That felt incredibly strange to think, let alone say, but it was a fact. Recently attaining a higher rank within the Twin Adders had afforded him not only a boost in his pay, but additional help in getting the place.

A few slow steps, looking around. He’d gotten help from others to move a few items in, but there was still empty space given he hadn’t exactly come to Gridania with much in the way of personal belongings all those months ago. He had some standard issue items from the Adder’s quartermaster so far, but he’d be waiting on a few other things. It’d been with a sense of inward giddiness that the elezen had spoken with the carpenter’s guild and merchants to get himself a bed and other pieces of furniture he’d have brought down when they were completed. 

He turned to look toward the large windows. Van decided, the windows were his favorite part thus far of his home. Letting in the warm sunshine, a perfectly good view of the skies too. Yes, they were his favorite part and they’d be useful when he got set up with some indoor planters. He’d not quite forgotten his time working with the Botanist’s guild, after all, and he’d come to love tending to plants and flowers. He very much wanted them in his home as well. 

Van ran a hand through his dark hair and could feel himself smiling. He almost didn’t know what to do with himself. After growing up in the Brume, cramped and dingy and dark, this simple home was a complete change. Sunlight through the windows, warm and spacious. After a moment longer of looking around, he took to getting what he could of his official gear situated. His lance, for now, wasn’t mounted but leaning near the doorframe. He straightened up his uniforms with meticulous attention. These were symbols of pride, though he had yet to give this feeling voice. The lancer’s guild giving him a chance to discover a valid military skill had been a stepping stone toward enlistment with the Twin Adder. He would’ve been content to work simply, day to day, with the botanist’s guild, but chance worked in mysterious ways. 

No sooner had his mind begun to wander about the precarious steps and impulse decisions that had brought him to Gridania, that he snapped out of his daze. He realized, in his planning, he’d overlooked putting in an order with one of the tradesmen for supplies to upkeep his weapon. A frown. It wouldn’t do for a ranked officer to have shoddy weaponry. What kind of example would that set for any recruits?  
  
A shake of his head, thankful at least he’d remembered and had a chance to remedy this. He stood, still clad in his uniform as he’d not given himself a chance to change before getting distracted trying to situate his new home, and took another eager look around before taking his leave. 

Though, he didn’t quite make it very far. The moment Van was out the door, a fluffy, cloud like little creature nearly flew right into him. The moogle gasped as though he hadn’t anticipated seeing the elezen, stubby arms upraised and trying, in a futile manner, to adjust the bright blue cap he wore.   
  
“Vantelmont Naideux!” The moogle exclaimed, waving his hands around before immediately rummaging in the brightly colored bag it carried along.   
  
Van tilted his head slightly in confusion. Quite obviously, it was a delivery moogle but the man had few friends to speak of, let alone any that would bother writing him. Still, he politely waited for the frantic moogle to finally find his delivery. Triumphant, they held the envelope up with a flourish.   
  
“It looks very important! I can tell by the emblem.” They mentioned, before handing a still-confused Van the letter. 

“I...thank you, I much appreciate it.” He responded, with a small smile.

No chance to say much more, the moogle spun in place as he floated there, before pointing at a random direction, mumbling to himself in confirmation, before nodding and taking off at what, for a moogle, must’ve been very fast. To Van, it looked a little sluggish given the bag the moogle carried, but who was he to comment when they were clearly working very hard.

Van watched the moogle head off, then looked to the letter in his hands. It was a heavy parchment, and the emblem was important. Sealed with the entwined serpents, it was quite obviously official business. Furrowing, he considered the timing. He was presumably not assigned to anything new for the next few days, which he’d been looking forward to in order to settle in. 

No matter, duty called. 

He opened the envelope, unfolding the letter and slowly scanning the neat script upon it. Van blinked, shook his head with a laugh as he’d clearly read it incorrectly, before re-reading the same few lines. And blinking again. The elezen felt a strange sensation in the pit of his stomach as he processed what the letter entailed. 

His eyes skipped over the whole of the official bits again and fixated on a particular line.   
  
_ “...report to the Lotus Stand.” _

Try as he might, he couldn’t decipher why he was being summoned and the letter, aside from telling him when to report and the expected manner of his uniform, said precious little as to a reason. Who was he? He was no one of importance, he was just recently ranked a Second Class Sergeant for Fury’s sake. Fretting hands slowly folded the letter back as neatly as possible, placing it again in the envelope. Oh, he certainly wasn’t going to sleep tonight. 

Van tried, though. He’d forced himself to finish the errands he’d meant to before receiving the letter, and busied himself in attempts to at least tire himself out enough to sleep, but to no success. The next day found the elezen up early, outfitted as though he’d be going on a patrol. Anxiously, he adjusted, and re-adjusted every detail on his uniform but no matter how many times he did, he suddenly felt out of place in his official gear. Like a nobody from the slums trying to fool everyone.

The thoughts continued to pick and poke at him the entire way, but he did his best to avoid looking as nervous as he felt. When he arrived at the Conjurer’s guild, he hesitated a long, long moment before presenting the letter to the Silent Conjurer.   
  
They took the letter, read it briefly, and inclined their head with a friendly smile. “Right this way.” 

Vantelmont followed, his mind abuzz and his heart hammering in his chest. He was mentally praying to the Fury that he didn’t do anything stupid, that he wouldn’t say the wrong thing or simply make a fool of himself somehow. To anyone else, his fears might’ve seemed silly, but Vantelmont remembered all too well the first time he’d seen the Elder Seedseer (from afar) and to his continued regret, recalled that it had been a less than flattering moment wherein the elezen had _ lost consciousness _ in public. Van had been very new to Gridania, a long journey from Ishgard, through Coerthas, to finally arrive at the Twelveswood had taken a toll on him. More than he’d imagined, even. Waking up hours later at the Roost had resulted in Mother Miounne trying to convince him it hadn’t been as bad as he thought, and that not too many had seen it happen. He’d been mortified, but was at least appreciative of her efforts to comfort him.

Following the shorter hyur, Vantelmont couldn’t help his eyes darting this way and that. After so long knowing little else but cold and smog of the Brume, every day he walked through the vibrant greenery of the Twelveswood seemed unreal. The pathway leading toward the Lotus Stand was no exception, the subtle sounds of wildlife, of gently running rivers. He swore the place had a calming aura to it. When she came into view, for a moment the two were looking at her back.

“Elder Seedseer.” The silent conjurer began, bending to bow respectfully as Van followed suit. “Vantelmont Naideux. Serpent Sergeant Second Class.” 

When Van stood upright again, it was just as the Seedseer turned to face them.   
  
Something about how the sunlight caught the gold of her hair and pristine white of her robes gave her a radiant aura, the sight of which struck the elezen off guard. The smile that settled on her features was soft and kind, as though she was regarding an old friend and not a forgettable elezen that’d passed out like a buffoon during a ceremony at the amphitheatre.   
  
“Thank you.” Her voice was light and warmth in a sound, distracting Vantelmont as he tried to look as respectfully stoic as possible and not like he was staring at her. It was a task. 

  
Another bow from the Silent Conjurer before they turned to walk off, leaving Vantelmont standing there alone with the almost ethereal Padjal woman. In fact, he hadn’t realized it moments before, but she was completely alone. Rarely had he ever seen Kan-E Senna without being flanked by her guards, even when within Gridania.   
  
Before he could think more on this and allow his nerves to really start ramping up, she spoke.   
  
“I appreciate your prompt arrival despite the sudden nature of my summons.” Her tone of voice was gentle, words carried by the softest wind and that distracting smile still on her features. “As the summons was short in notice, I find I must also apologize for it. I was informed you were one of the few ranking officers not currently assigned to a mission, and thus the task falls to you I’m afraid.”

The way she apologized, as if inconveniencing him. One pale hand lifting to cup her own cheek as if sheepish over such rudeness despite being the leader of the City State in which they resided and frankly she could’ve ordered him to do anything and by all rights he would’ve complied. Though, if he were honest, he’d realize she could ask anything of him and he’d do it, even if he hadn’t been enlisted. 

He shook his head, both to deny the need for apology and to shake his thoughts away from distraction.   
  
“There is naught for which to apologize.” He stated, as evenly in tone as he could manage while looking at her. “It is-” Van hesitated a breath, both fixated by the woman’s eyes and unsure what to say that wouldn’t sound horribly like pandering. “-an honor of an opportunity if I’m able to aid you in any way, Elder Seedseer.”   
  
Van hoped that didn’t sound as stupid to her as it did to him. He tried his best not to let that flicker of indecision and inward cringing at his own words show on his face. If she did think he sounded stupid, she certainly didn’t let it show on her features. Kan-E remained as she had been, smiling serenely with bright green eyes turned up at him.   
  
“Even so, I must still voice my appreciation.” She stated gently, taking a step closer. 

It was only a step but it made his heart jump again. He stood there, still as a statue, watching her and listening intently, ready to hang on every word.   
  
“As you have without a doubt noticed, my guards are not present.” She started, a slight gesture of her hand as if to indicate the absence of the pair of elezen and hyur that comprised her personal guard. “A disturbance in the Twelveswood has unsettled my siblings. Though I doubt not their abilities, it borders on foolishness that they venture forth to distinguish the cause of unrest without some method of protection. I have little fear for what may naturally linger within the Twelveswood itself, but I cannot ignore the possibilities of trespassers.” 

Van nodded in understanding, though still not quite putting together whatever dots were being presented to him as to why he was there. He didn’t want to just stand there, stupidly silent, so he quickly wracked his brain and tried to formulate his words properly.

  
“Garlean infiltrators are a valid concern, as per reports that have reached me as well as what can be gathered from mine own patrols.” He said, hoping once more he sounded like the respectable officer he wanted to be in her presence. 

The smile faded for all of a moment, her brow furrowing just so in a way that clearly indicated the seriousness of things, but by the Fury was he still fascinated by the change in expression. So subtle, but not even remotely taking away from her beauty. Again, he mentally chided himself and dragged his thoughts back to the conversation at hand.   
  
“Then you understand my insistence they travel as well guarded as I can feasibly provide.” She said softly. “Would that things were different, and I need not worry over such.”   
  
A pause, but the smile returned. A gentle quirk of her lips as she made a slight sweeping gesture with one hand. “So I have taken into mine own hands their protection by instructing my guard accompany Raya-O and A-Ruhn. Be that as it may…”   
  
The smile, he noticed, changed. It was slight, very subtle, and almost mischievous? Perhaps he was reading too far into it, he didn’t know her and he was merely speculating or perhaps projecting. Still, the elezen listened intently.

“I do not wish to remain rooted here while my guard is otherwise occupied.” She tipped her chin up a little, her smile seeming to reach her eyes in a way that Van felt he’d give anything to see more often turned in his direction. Swatting the thoughts back, he forced himself to focus.   


“As I said, the task falls to you, Sergeant Naideux. From what I have been told, you are suited to provide sufficient protection in place of my guard while I traverse the Twelveswood.” 

He almost wanted to argue that. Whatever she had been told had to be faulty, he didn’t consider himself much of anything. It wasn’t even him being humble, the elezen truly didn’t believe in himself right now when presented with the Seedseer. All he could hope for was not making a total fool of himself, or worse, proving himself useless. Even then, the anxiety that gripped him by the throat shook free when she laughed. It caught him off guard, the sound melodic and gentle and he very much would like to hear it again.   
  
“Though, I would prefer this kept between the two of us. My guard tends to worry. Were they to realize I hadn’t simply remained planted here until they returned, they would be rather stressed, and I do not wish to stress them.”   
  
Despite himself, despite his attempts to keep serious in expression and seem very professional as an officer, he felt himself smiling. Infectious, her laugh and her smile, it made him mimic it. Keep it between them? He would never tell a soul. 

Van let out a slight laugh, sort of a breathy sound as his posture relaxed subtly. “I would not dream of it.”  
  
He’d probably dream of that smile, though, but that was neither here nor there.

“Then it seems you truly are suited for the task.” Kan-E said gently, with a nod. “While you doubtless have learned the paths of the Twelveswood, I have a few ways which I favor. So I suppose I will be leading the way.”   
  
Vantelmont reflexively saluted the woman. “By your leave, Elder Seedseer.” 

It wasn’t that Van had doubted her, but she certainly hadn’t been kidding. While he wasn’t a native of Gridania, he’d considered himself pretty well versed in the paths and shortcuts given the amount of patrolling he’d done with the Adders, but who better would know the woods but one who could commune with the very elements?  
  
As Van walked alongside her, he couldn’t help glancing about, trying to both memorize the way, and taking in the slight differences he noticed. The sunlight through the trees was just a bit different, the air fresher even, the sounds subtle and calming. He was starting to see why it was one of her preferred paths to take. Van hadn’t anticipated her breaking the surprisingly comfortable silence though, so when she spoke it nearly startled him.

“You are not native to Gridania, are you?” She moved gracefully, sure footed, as though she knew where every root and every dip in the forest floor. The question came with a tone of curiosity, while she glanced up at him. 

Part of him was unsure why she asked, or why she’d even care. Perhaps she was bored, being polite maybe? Either way, it would be rude not to respond, though something told him she might already know the answer. Perhaps she could sense it?

A shake of his head. “I am not, no. I…” 

He hesitated. Vantelmont wasn’t accustomed to talking about himself, even less was he sure how to even explain himself to someone as important as the woman walking alongside him. His unimportant life was likely nothing to someone like her. 

The elezen let out a breath, looking upward at the canopy of trees above, slowly trying to straighten out his thoughts while she waited patiently.   
  
“I am from Ishgard. Born and raised there, though...it is not a home to me.” He wasn’t sure why he said it, why the words tumbled from him in such brutal honesty. 

Curious but without a sense of prying, she continued to watch him, quiet, in case he wished to continue. When he didn’t, she gently spoke once more.  
  
“You’ve come quite a ways, then, to settle here.” She noted. 

Almost sheepishly, Vantelmont averted his gaze from her still. “I have. I just…” It dawned upon him that he hadn’t actually spoken of any of this before. Even the few friends he’d made here and there, none of this ever came up as a topic. “There was nothing there for me, if that makes sense.” 

Hesitantly, he slowly coaxed out his own words.   
  
“Of course it doesn’t.” He scoffed, ruefully, before straightening out his thoughts once more. “I was fortunate enough to have the family I had in Ishgard, but we as a whole were unfortunate to be...stuck, in circumstances which limited us. We weren’t wealthy, or notable, and in Ishgard that’s everything. It opens every opportunity, it’s security and a comfortable life. We didn’t have that.” 

  
Without thinking, his fingers scratched idly at the scar that ran from his jawline up his cheek. A gift from a noble who’d felt Vantelmont had looked at him not respectfully enough, and in a way not befitting his station as a ‘useless dredge from the Brume’. 

“I lost them, my family, when I was young. I lingered in Ishgard after, I tried to make my way as best I could but to little avail. I guess I...finally got fed up, is all. I didn’t have much, but that also meant I wasn’t leaving much behind. I took the chance, I managed passage with some tradesmen. Across Coerthas, rough as it was, and some were heading here so I...came too.”   
  
He smiled then, faintly recalling the awe in which he’d regarded the Twelveswood his first time. Even moreso, the sunshine and the greenery so alive with color. It had been like he’d never seen colors in true before arriving. 

As if reading his thoughts, the woman tilted her head to the side slightly, watching with those vibrant green eyes, that gentle smile turned toward him. “The Twelveswood recognises those whom will respect it’s bounty and protect it from any that would harm it.” She reached out, placing a hand gently on his forearm. “It welcomed you home.”   
  
For a second he stared at her small, pale hand against his arm before looking to her face. That smile and just the way she’d sounded when she said that last bit made his heart seize up.

_ Welcomed you home. _

She’d put words to something he’d felt but couldn’t place when he was here. Even if he’d been born elsewhere, lived elsewhere, no other place had welcomed him quite like Gridania. His efforts weren’t based on a family name or on how much gil he had, he’d been valued for what he himself could do, what he could offer. For the first time in a long time when he’d donned a uniform for the Twin Adder, he’d felt he had _ something _ to offer with his loyalty and his lance. 

He’d felt real, like _ someone _ instead of no one.

Her hand was still on his arm. When he realized this, it took all his willpower to ignore the feeling of warmth rising to his cheeks. He let out a breath he hadn’t noticed he was holding in, and relaxed a little.

“Yes. Yes it...it did.” He laughed a little, awkwardly. 

Kan-E’s smile hadn’t faltered once. She still smiled at him, patience and warmth in her expression. “I thank you for sharing. It brings me joy to know you’ve found solace in Gridania.”

He nodded mutely a moment. Hesitating again, even as she retracted her hand and despite himself he immediately missed the contact. A furrow of his brow momentarily altered his expression.

“If...you don’t mind my asking, Elder Seedseer.” He started, his hand coming to the back of his neck, rubbing there as if something prickled at the nape.

Kan-E inclined her head, silently bidding him to continue. 

“....when you asked, it..forgive me if I’m incorrect, but it seemed as though you were seeking affirmation of something you already knew? I-I suppose such would have been listed in any information from the Twin Adder-” Now, Van stumbled slightly on his words, beside himself as he questioned the Elder Seedseer herself with something so foolish.   
  
He was so stupid. Of course it was likely noted in any information she’d be given about him from his enlistment. He was an idiot. He’d absolutely ruined any impression she might’ve had of him, as if the whole passing out during her ceremony ages ago hadn’t been embarrassing enough.

To his surprise, she laughed again. The sound caught his attention instantly, it made his heart skip a beat and brought his gaze right back to her once more, his inward turmoil forgotten in that moment.   
  
A hand gently came to rest against her cheek, her smile still present, though with that vague hint of mischief he could’ve sworn he noted before.   
  
“Ah, no. I did not delve so far, Sergeant Naideux.” She said. “My inquiry came simply from your manner of speaking. Your words are very slightly accented, distinguishable from the citizens of Gridania. You sound different.” 

The woman certainly had an eye, or rather, ear, for detail. 

Van blinked, stupidly. “O-oh. D-do I?” He let out a nervous laugh, suddenly very self conscious and hoping against hope ‘accented differently’ didn’t mean he sounded like a Brume rat.

She nodded, hand back to her side. “You do.” The Elder Seedseer moved to start walking again, trusting the elezen to follow. “I quite like it.” 

With a single sentence Kan-E had sent Van’s heart jolting in his chest all over again. He blinked at her back, for sure this time the heat rising to his cheeks in a flush. Clearing his throat, he snapped from the shock to get moving once more and fall into pace alongside her. Van found himself nodding stupidly though unsure what he was nodding about. He...would need a few minutes to collect himself again. As if knowing it, or perhaps being polite, Kan-E let them continue in silence for which he was truly grateful. 

Oh, he _really_ was a fool, wasn’t he? 


End file.
